dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Natsume (G.U.)
Eyes Her eyes DO open. Eyes - Lyrai :I was under the impression she was going for the Tri-Edge look.--SicInfit 18:01, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::/me hides from Natsume's opened eyes. Someone save me!!! She wants to kill me!--Ellimist 20:56, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Other side Her other side may have been a manifestation of her desire to be stronger.--Kite X 00:16, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :What other side? I don't remember anyone mentioning that.--SicInfit 01:11, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::Try reading her personality info. <.<; ~ Ichida :::Oh. I didn't see that bit when it got added. Then again, I haven't paid much attention to Natsume's page. =/ --SicInfit 02:27, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Does she really have "split personalities"? I haven't gotten her yet. - Kuukai2 05:00, 15 February 2007 (UTC) I wonder if she recognises Azure Kite as Kite's pc?--Kite X 03:05, 18 February 2007 (UTC) HOLY ****! You know what Natsume reminds me of now? Gin from Bleach. --24.7.174.138 11:13, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Tri-Edge as a weapon? The bio says "Natsume's goal is to find Tri-Edge, which she believes to be a weapon." Where is it mentioned she believes it to be a weapon? I didn't catch this during the game. During her Promise Card scene she says the one she really wants is Tri-Edge who they're talking aout on the forums. They never refer to Tri-Edge as a weapon on the forums, but a person - so where would she get it's a weapon from? Also, Natsume is the only female that won't marry Haseo. Piros says she's been "stalking" someone for the past seven years and in the original game she seemed infatuated with Kite. Wouldn't al this lead us to believe she thinks Tri-Edge is Kite and THAT'S why she wants him? I may have missed where she referred to him as a weapon so if someone could find a reference to this that would be great. :If they said "who", that sounds like a translation thing. It's more ambiguous in the Japanese version. Also, have you even played .hack? "Tri-Edge" resembles "Spiral Edge", which is the entire joke here as far as I know. - Kuukai2 15:54, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :No, she really does think it's a weapon merely because of the name, and she's a collector of weapons with "Edge" in their name.--OtakuD50 23:27, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::seems like pure speculation to me, an assumption based simply on the name "edge," however considering her ending dialogue it just doesn't seem very accurate. And I have yet to see any real evidence of what or who she thinks Tri-Edge is. :::I don't remember exactly, but I believe she says hoshigatteiru or something that implies it's an object. I'll check when I can. But between her title "Edgemaniac", her weapon (Spiral Edge), the and general running gag she seems to have, it makes a lot more sense than somehow mistaking Azure Flame Kite for Tri-Edge like Haseo did. The article's fixed now anyway. - Kuukai2 18:56, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Not played by Lia Sargent It sounds to me like Natsume definitely isn't played by Lia Sargent in G.U. Instead, it sounds more like Kate Higgins (Sakura from Naruto) doing the voice in volume 3. Even if that is the case sound only won't determine it. Without proof we have to relay on the original cast. It would be better to ask the actor herself. --Outlaw630 16:00, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :No, without proof we should simply not include any information on the character's English voice actor for G.U. ::I think don't so... If your intending to leave it as N/A then that does nothing because we know for a fact the actors exist. If you meant keeping it as unknown that shows we are not trying to apply anything even though information we already have would lead us to the right conclusions? Once again though, a few actors have my space pages so asking always tops it. --Outlaw630 16:00, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::: *sigh* but we don't have any other information. If we can't go on voice alone, we need to use legitimate information, not just inferences based on the casting from a completely different set of games. Yes, Natsume was played by Lia Sargent in the first series of games, but the recording studio was changed for G.U., so we can't use cast information from the previous series as confirmation of casting in the second one, even if other characters did retain their original voice actors. The only information we should be relying on is that from the credits in G.U. or the actors' resumes. Since the credits list Natsume's English VA as Maaya Sakamoto, they're of no use. Until someone is able to get confirmation from one of the actors, the best thing to do is leave the information as N/A. I sent an e-mail asking who Tabby's and Natsume's VAs were. The response? Thank you for contacting NAMCO BANDAI Games America Inc.'s Customer Support Department. Unfortunately, we do not have this information readily available. I believe the full American voice acting credits are displayed during the end credit roll that appears upon beating the game, so I recommend checking there. Please feel free to contact us again in the future as the need arises. In other words, Namco Bandai is useless. Maybe we should contact the voice actors themselves, lol. You think Yuri Lowenthal remembers?--OtakuD50 19:52, 6 October 2008 (UTC) By the way, there's only one source giving a name for Natsume's role, and that's imdb, which says Lia Sargent does her voice. Unless there's a better source stating otherwise, we're going with that.--OtakuD50 20:53, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :IMDB info is fan submitted. Don't even get me started on the VA credits when KHII came out. We'll leave it as ???? until we can confirm the real actor. Kulaguy 00:56, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I sent another e-mail and got a response. Thank you for contacting NAMCO BANDAI Games America Inc.'s Customer Support Department. Natsume is voiced by Lia Sargent, and Tabby is voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Please feel free to contact us again in the future as the need arises. So yeah, finally got official confirmation.--OtakuD50 22:04, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Title I don't have the Perfect Guidebook on me, but if her title is different there list it in trivia here, not in the Chaotic PK list. - Kuukai2 18:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Party Does Natsume -if you've already beaten her- join your party before or after the Cubia battle? --User:PhaethonZer0fNothing :After. But don't quote me, check the Forums first. Outlaw630 20:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC)